gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Romero's Hearse
The Romero is a two-door car that first appeared in Grand Theft Auto 2. The name was then applied to a hearse in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Description GTA 2 In its original appearance in GTA 2, the Romero assumes the design of a two-door hardtop coupe, distinguished by its bubble-like windscreens and triangular windows in the rear. The Romero name is likely a play on Alfa Romeo, with its design taking after 1950s Alfa Romeo designs (see the 1955 Alfa Romeo BAT 9 concept car). Ray Larabie's early iteration of the vehicle exhibits a more original design. Despite its somewhat sporty design, the GTA 2 rendition's controls are delayed, resulting in sluggish cornering, and its acceleration and top speed may be regarded as below average. When crushed, the Romero will award the player armor when in the Downtown District, or Molotov cocktails in the Industrial District. GTA Vice City — GTA Chinatown Wars Name GTA Vice City featured a hearse named Romero's Hearse; in GTA San Andreas and GTA IV, this was shortened to Romero, while in GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Chinatown War, the hearse is simply named Hearse. The Romero name was probably reused for hearses in reference to George A. Romero, the director of the Dawn of the Dead series of zombie movies. Within GTA Vice City, the car name is also associated with the Funeraria Romero funeral parlor, which features a Romero's Hearse parked out front in the mission Two Bit Hit. Design In GTA Vice City, Romero's Hearse resembles an '80s Buick Superior Hearse (in turn based on a 1977–1984 Buick Electra). In GTA San Andreas, it resembles a late '70s Cadillac hearse, sporting a wider range of colors for the roof and body (although generally maintain dark tones). One of Carl Johnson's possible girlfriends, Katie Zhan, owns a white Romero, and will give Carl the keys to it if Carl gains her approval. In GTA Liberty City Stories, the hearse is a modified Perennial. The GTA IV rendition of the Romero is a modified version of the Washington sedan, and as such, bears the Albany brand. The hearse may come with a coffin; three varieties of coffin, in the case of GTA Vice City. Romero's Hearse (GTAVC) (front).jpg|A Romero's Hearse in GTA Vice City (Rear quarter view). Romero (GTASA) (front).jpg|A Romero in GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view; all-gray body with coffin). Romero (GTA4) (front).jpg|A Romero in GTA IV (during "Undertaker") (Rear quarter view). Performance In general, the Romero is a car capable of high speeds, but suffers from poor steering due to its weight and long wheelbase, and can only fit two people inside. The GTA IV Romero retains the adequate handling of the Washington, but has inferior acceleration and top speed due to the added weight of the wagon body. Availability and appearances in missions While the original Romero in GTA 2 is commonly found in the Downtown and Industrial Districts of Anywhere City, the vehicle in hearse form is not normally driven on the streets, and are more commonly seen parked or in specific missions. In GTA Vice City, Romero's Hearse is only available in the mission "Two Bit Hit" but it can be spawned through cheats. The Romero and Hearse may also be found regularly parked near hospitals and morgues in GTA San Andreas and GTA Liberty City Stories, respectively. The Hearse is also featured in two missions in GTA Liberty City Stories, namely "The Morgue Party Candidate" and "Morgue Party Resurrection", both for Donald Love. The Romero in GTA IV is only featured in the mission "Undertaker". Modifications (GTA San Andreas) *Color (two areas) *Wheels (ten types) *Nitro (All) *Bass Boost *Hydraulics Trivia *This vehicle can be sold to Stevie. *Despite its only regular GTA IV appearance being in the mission "Undertaker", more Romeros will spawn in traffic if the player retains that Romero and drives it around the city, particularly in Westdyke. Locations ;GTA 2 * Commonly spawned in the Downtown and Industrial Districts of Anywhere City. ;GTA Vice City * Only spawns during the mission Two Bit Hit. * Via cheat (PC): THELASTRIDE. ;GTA San Andreas * In the driveway of Drive-Thru Confessions Church, Palomino Creek, Red County. * Outside Katie Zhan's home in Juniper Hollow, San Fierro. * Near Fort Carson Medical Center, Fort Carson, Bone County * Two are located in Blackfield Chapel, Las Venturas. * Next to the Angel Pine Medical Center, Angel Pine, Whetstone. ;GTA Liberty City Stories * Only spawns in a car park behind Carson General Hospital in Rockford, Staunton Island. ;GTA IV * It can only be obtained once : right after "Undertaker" mission completion, in Steinway or Colony Island. de:Leichenwagen es:Romero }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA 2 Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Station Wagons Category:Special Vehicles